myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Main Page
>>> MyraToolbar hier herunterladen! ''' Willkommen Willkommen zur MyraPedia, der kostenlosen gemeinsam erarbeiteten Online-Enzyklopädie - auf Englisch und Deutsch - zu Myra, dem SharedWorld Projekt, das 1982 auf Deutsch begonnen wurde und seit 2005 auch ins Englische übersetzt wird, und zu Mythor, der Serie von 193 Romanheften vom Verlag Pabel-Moewig (1980er Jahre) und 17 HardCover Büchern vom Weltbild-Verlag (2000er) - sowie vielen Kurzgeschichten und gerne auch ganzen Romanen, etwa durch '''NaNoWriMo Bemühungen. Seit Jahren schon arbeiten wir an dieser Welt, je ein Jahr für ein Jahr, wie auch die Zeitrechnung zeigt. Die MyraPedia unterstützt das Netzwerk der Fan-Wikis. Wir mehr als Stichworten, und Du kannst dabei helfen Um einen neuen Artikel zu schreiben, einfach das Stichwort in die Box unten eingeben. type=create Und wo soll das alles enden? Siehe Myra 463 nP - Ein Blitzlicht. Und auch da muss es nicht enden... Welcome Welcome to the MyraPedia, the free collaborative online encyclopedia -in English and German- on Myra, the SharedWorld project started in 1982 and translated to English since 2005, and Mythor, the series of 193 novelettes from German publisher Pabel-Moewig (1980s) and 17 hardcover novels from German publisher Weltbild (2000s) - and hopefully many short stories and NaNoWriMo novels coming from you in a language of your choice. We are over articles, and you can help http://m1.nedstatbasic.net/n?id=ACiYCws0nNFDTegkPQDXLJH9UFAw.gif To write a new article, enter the page title in the box below. type=create What MyraPedia is and isn't MyraPedia is intended to be an online encyclopedia of everything on Myra and Mythor. It can be a place to put down entries on everything in the part of the world you adopted, but you should also try to enter all keywords you find on the BBS and/or in the MyraWorld community on LiveJournal. Do not forget the language tag for single language entries. MyraPedia is not a place for online discussions, we have the forums for that, and not just a place to showcase your work, which you can do in the LJ community. Author pages for published stories and novels are ok, personal homepages, obviously, are not (use the userpages instead to introduce yourself - or get a Geocities homepage to do more). RPG modules and stats for roleplaying on Myra could or should go to the RPG Wikia Was die MyraPedia ist und nicht ist Die MyraPedia soll eine interaktive Online-Enzyklopädie zu allem sein, was Myra und Mythor betrifft. Einträge zu allem was deinen Teil von Myra angeht können hier ihren Platz finden, doch solltest du versuchen, auch alle Begriffe einzugeben, die du in einem der Boten oder im Forum findest, damit die Enzyklopädie wirklich repräsentativ werden kann. Vergiss nicht die Markierung als German für rein deutsche Einträge. Die MyraPedia ist nicht der Platz für Online-Diskussionen, dafür gibt es Forum und Mailingliste, und nicht einfach der Platz um deine Kultur zu veröffentlichen, denn dafür sind die Boten und Kulturtaschenbücher (MBMs) da. Autorenseiten zu den Verfassern veröffentlichter Romane und Geschichten sind in Ordnung, persönliche Webseiten und Selbstdarstellungen natürlich nicht - für kurze Selbstdarstellungen sind die UserPages da, für mehr kannst du dir auch eine Homepage bei GeoCities holen. Rollenspiel-Abenteuermodule und -Werte für das Rollenspiel auf Myra könnten oder sollten in das RPG Wikia kommen, das mehrsprachig und extra für Rollenspiele da ist. Interwiki links können von dort auf Hintergrundinfos hier verweisen. Neue Stichworte Siehe http://myra.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Recentchanges English Links * MyraPedia in English * MyraWorld community on Livejournal * English forum on our BBS * Karcanon - the English Myra website started recently * MyraWorld Y!Group and mailinglist * Pictures from Myra on Flickr Deutsche Links * MyraPedia auf Deutsch * ProjektMyra.de - Die Webseite * MyraForum.de.vu - Das Forum * MyraChat.de.vu - Der Chat * Projekt Myra Y!Group und Mailingliste Category:Myra Category:Myra-EN Category:Myra-DE ----